Behind the Scenes
by mende5525
Summary: Their real first meeting, their real first fight, their real first kiss! What unseen footage took place between Duncan and Courtney on Total Drama Island? Find out!
1. Not so Happy Duncan

A/N: I'm not sure how many people have done this concept, but I really don't care. Here's my DxC behind the scenes moments of TDI. Enjoy!

Behind the Scenes

Chapter 1: Not So Happy Duncan

**Duncan POV**

I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. One moment I was just lying on my bed bored out of my mind and the next thing I know my mom is yapping at me about some reality show. If it hadn't been for my mom's ranting and whining I could be vandalizing a few buildings, crashing a few cars, maybe scoring a few hot chicks.

But no…I'm stuck here on an island with no cable, no internet, and nothing worth setting on fire. Even the people here are rather dull.

Well maybe not every person….

Harold seems like the perfect target to beat up on a little, DJ seems cool and relaxed, I'd bet Geoff be willing to stir up some trouble with me being the party animal he is, I'd probably get along with Gwen seeing her style and attitude, and Heather is really hot…even if she is a bitch.

No one else has really captured my attention, except for _what's her name_? Some mocha skinned girl with short brown hair. The way she introduced herself was really odd in my opinion, since when does someone come off so nice to complete strangers and formally introduce herself? It was also a bit odd when she helped Izzy out of the water when the psycho tripped and hit her jaw against the dock. Why would she help some stranger who is so obviously strange? I probably would've let her drown, but that's just me.

Well whatever her name is I can already tell that this show is going to suck. I already killed a cockroach for bimbo Lindsey and got no recognition for it. I found out I don't get to share a room with Heather, and now I'm on a team called the Killer Bass….fucking stupid.

I groan and take off my shirt getting ready for our first challenge. They didn't tell us what it would be other than some water challenge. At least that means some bikini action from the girls. Plus winning that money is a plus for this entire experience, nothing much else can compete with the thought of winning one hundred thousand dollars.

Just as I step out of my cabin, I run into someone hard. All I get a glimpse of is brown hair before collapsing straight on my ass. When I get a better look at the person I realize it's _what's_ _her name_, and she's already in her bathing suit.

I look her up and down realizing she's not bad on the eyes with her tight little figure. She's nice and slim without being a walking pole. However her suit is way too casual, she should defiantly be in a string bikini with a figure like that.

"I said stop!" she suddenly snaps at me.

I blink once not knowing what she's talking about. "Uh….what?"

"I said stop staring at me you ogre, and watch where you're walking next time." She huffs and picks herself up practically stomping away.

I'm still sitting on the ground with a dumbstruck look on my face. What the hell was that about? It was a freaking accident! And so what if I was checking her out, I didn't think she'd be so pissed at me for it.

Looks like, _what's her name_, is actually uptight and snobby.

Too bad.

I finally pick myself up and start walking towards the others who are all gathering up to await directions to the location of our first challenge. I look around and spot miss "pole up my ass," and can't help but study her again. She glances at me for a second and quickly diverts her eyes. Unfortunately for her I can spot the blush that has now taken over her face.

Seems princess actually has a thing for me! It seems strange that she would have a thing for me at all since I don't fit the pretty boy, Ivy League student type. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if a girl that uptight secretly had a dark side. Perhaps she just needed some loosening up, and who better for the job than me?

She continues to glare at nothing with her face still red as a tomato. She actually looks….kind of cute.

I grin to myself feeling a little bit better about this place.

A/N: I figure since not much interaction happened between Courtney and Duncan on the first episode he would barely remember her name but would take notice to….other things. So anyway, what does Courtney think of him? Find out next chapter! (Though I'm pretty sure it's obvious what Courtney thinks of him).


	2. Not So Happy Courtney

Chapter 2: Not So Happy Courtney

**Courtney POV**

I'm so mad I could just murder someone! Specifically Duncan. That thug actually suggested that I be voted off. Just who the hell does he think he is?

I have to admit that when I learned we were going to be on the same team I was not excited. The guy reeks of trouble with his ugly piercings, horrible hair, and childish clothing. Sure he has a great body…but that's beside the point. The whole time we were trying to put the hot tub together he was either making fun of Harold or slacking off.

He and that sexist pig Ezekiel should both be going home tonight, not me! Even though I'm pretty sure Ezekiel is the one going home tonight I am not going to let this thing with Duncan go. I'm going to do whatever it takes to convince him that I am not the one who deserves to be going home tonight, a good lawyer does not turn away from a challenge.

I approach the guy's cabin and knock as loud as I can, when I get no answer I bang my fist louder against the door. Still no answer. I don't have time for this and decide to just let myself in.

When I walk in my jaw nearly hits the floor. Unbelievable, we're supposed to be making a very important decision in the next few minutes, and the criminal is just lying around and listening to music!

He doesn't hear or see me with his headphones blaring out some horrible noise, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut while he mouths the words of that god awful music.

I yank the headphones off his head immediately catching his attention. He looks shocked to have a girl standing up to him and….intrigued? Why does he find me so intriguing? This was just like earlier when he was checking me out in my bathing suit. Hasn't this pervert ever heard of manners?

I clear my throat prepared to say what I had to say to him until he abruptly cuts me off.

"Awe princess, if you wanted dessert after dinner so badly all you had to do was ask. There's no need to be interrupting a guy and his tunes."

My mouth opens and closes like a fish. Did he really just insinuate that I had a sexual interest in him? I want nothing more than to slap that grin clear off his face, but I quickly regain my cool and say what I had intended.

"Just so you know. Ezekiel just made some sexist comments about the girls. He has absolutely no respect for women what so ever."

Duncan looks around the room as if he didn't understand my sentence. He finally just shrugs and nods his head. "That's great to know, now can I please have my headphones back?"

I move away as soon as he reaches for his headphones. "So you're going to vote him off right?"

Again he looks at me like a mentally challenged idiot. "Why the hell should I care if Ezekiel said something about you girls or not."

I stare at him in complete shock. "Because we're part of a team, which means we all have to respect each other."

The next thing that happened really made me snap. He laughs! He actually laughs at me as if I had just told a joke! What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"A team?" he asks me still chuckling. "What team princess? You didn't even jump off the cliff for us and then during the hot tub challenged you turned into a drill sergeant and ordered us all around."

"I was trying to take some leadership so we wouldn't lose the game!" I shout angrily at him. I don't think anyone has ever gotten me to yell this loudly or this fast at them.

"Well you suck at it since we **didn't **win the game," he added smugly trying to grab his headphones again. I jerk them away from him and continue to shout beyond my control.

"At least I tried, all you did was tease Harold and make fun of my eye!" I still can't believe a bug bit me right on the eye. The damn thing was still swollen.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I also forgot to mention you're a _chicken_."

Damn! I still have the stupid chicken hat on my head; I am never going to live this one down. "So you're still going to vote for me to go home!"

Duncan shrugged and replied with a "Maybe." When I continued to look at him astonished he added, "Oh c'mon! You really think I'm going to vote off Ezekiel just because you came and told me to. I'm not going to take orders from you just because you think you have the right to boss everyone around."

"Well at least I'm not some disrespectful idiot who doesn't give a damn about anything!" I practically screech in his face. "Just because you jumped off the cliff doesn't mean you don't deserve to go home."

"Oh so you want **me** to go home now teammate?" Duncan asks me clearly annoyed.

"Yes!" I admit proudly. "In fact, from now on, consider us enemies. 'Cause from now on, **I want nothing to do with you."**

Duncan almost looks disappointed for a second until his face turns into one of complete approval. "Fine then! Now that we know where we stand, can I have my headphones back princess?" he asks stretching out his hand expecting me to just hand them over.

I purposely turn on my heel and walk towards the door throwing his headphones as far as I could into the woods. I look back at Duncan's face which is frozen in absolute horror. "Oh I'm sorry but 'princess' is not here, and Courtney," I said pointing to myself stubbornly, knowing that he still hasn't learned my name. "Thinks you're an ass."

I walk out making sure to slam the door behind me. I may not have convinced him not to vote me off but at least I feel I won the battle. I grin to myself feeling a little bit better about this place.

A/N: Ah, what a good fight.


	3. The Big Awakening

Chapter 3: The Big Awakening

**Duncan POV**

So turns out princess actually has a name, Courtney. Don't get me wrong I still think she's hot, but the way she blew up on me last time hasn't left a good taste in my mouth. She did after all cost us the challenge so why shouldn't I have voted her off?

And even after she made it clear she hated me and ruined my new set of headphones I still didn't vote her off! I actually voted for farm boy to go home since all I could hear in my head was Courtney's voice telling me to. I figured if I just voted off Ezekiel the voice in my head would shut up.

I knew I'd make some enemies on this show but I defiantly never thought princess would be my biggest advisory. The thought of being shaken down by a petite, preppy, and snobby girl is enough to make me want to gag. There is no way in hell I'm going to let anyone take my chance at winning a hundred thousand dollars, least of all her.

Speaking of Courtney, I still can't believe she's still running in place at this hour. Even the camera men are asleep right now; the only one watching us is Chris who is barely keeping his eyes open. This whole sleep-a-thon is so freaking stupid, and what Courtney is doing is even more stupid.

Even if it is stupid, watching Courtney bounce up and down is rather entertaining and helping me stay awake. I can tell she's slowing down though. Her breathing is getting labored and her legs are getting wobbly, her eyes are drooping, she's swaying back and forth. Wait is she going to faint?

Sure enough, I barely catch Courtney as she nearly kills over. Her eyes are heavy and have big bags over them; I can tell she's not a late night person.

"Hey princess," I whisper loudly in her ear while shaking her awake. "I didn't vote for you last time, even though you cost us the challenge, so don't make me reconsider."

Her tired face looks up at me; her mind can't seem to process that she's still in my arms because she's practically leaning her whole body into me. "What do you mean you didn't vote for me?" she mumbles out. "You hate me," she adds pointing a finger at my face accusingly.

I roll my eyes and help her sit down. "I don't hate you, this is nothing personal. It's just a stupid competition and I'm trying to win just like everyone else."

She nods silently while running her fingers through her hair. Even when she's tired Courtney has this unusual attractive quality to her. "So are you saying if we weren't in this competition you would really like me?"

I can tell she's just asking questions like this because she's trying to stay awake, but I figure I might as well answer. "You're not exactly the kind of girl I go for," I answer honestly. "But maybe if you loosened up we could be friends."

"Just friends?"

I look up at her and notice she has a playful smile on her face. Was princess actually loosening up? It's almost weird to see her like this, but enjoyable none the less. Who knew a prep could be such a flirt.

Before I get a chance to say anything else her eyes close and head collapses against my shoulder. I shake her once and realize she's dead weight, she's done for the night. I think about teasing her later for costing us the game but she actually lasted a lot longer than I thought she would and we still have plenty of people to keep us going, plus I know I'm going to win this anyway.

I pick her up bridal style and make my way over to Chris motioning to her sleeping face. Chris yawns and yells over at Chef to take her to the cabin, but Chef is already asleep too. I tell Chris I'll take her to her cabin and Chris, too out of it to realize it, nods and yells at his assistant to bring him more coffee.

I carry Courtney over to the girl's cabin and spot her bed immediately since hers is the only one so _elegantly_ made. Just as I settle Courtney down, she wraps an arm around my neck and starts pulling me down with her. I can tell she's still asleep so I just place a hand on her hip and gently pull myself away from her grip.

It's different seeing her in this situation. Anytime I see Courtney in the day she always seems so edgy and tense. Right now she seemed totally relaxed and at ease, it's a shame she's only like this when she's asleep.

Even though princess and I are enemies, I still can't help but want to break her down a little. The crazier she acts the more I want to see, the more I want to explore. I just seriously hope this doesn't kill me at the end. Courtney isn't the easiest person to get close to.

Before I leave I accidently find myself brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Damn this girl is making me soft! Worse yet, her hatred of me is making me want her more, how messed up is that?

I return to the campsite more awake than ever now.

A/N: Yep!


	4. Dodge Emotion

Chapter 4: Dodge Emotion

**Courtney POV**

I can't believe I had to ask for his help, I can't even believe he's now using it against me. Just when I thought he was a decent guy.

When we finally started acting like teammates I have to admit a tiny teeny part of myself actually thought we did a pretty good job together. Seems like his criminal background actually saved the day for once. It was even more surprising considering how he barely got any sleep, and still managed to tough it out during the dodge ball game.

But just when I thought he was such a good team player, here he is saying I owe him a kiss!

"I don't owe you anything, you thug."

He fakes being hurt by my words. "Ouch princess, you really have a way with words."

I place my hands on my hips defiantly. "Listen you, we're a team. Therefore the team owes you gratitude for helping us. But I don't owe you a damn thing just for your entertainment."

I was prepared to walk away having made my point, but just as I turn my back to him I feel a very strong hand on my wrist turning me back around. I suddenly lose my breath. When did Duncan get so close, why is my stomach in knots, and why is my heart beating so hard? Am I sick?

"First of all princess, you were the one who said we were enemies, not teammates. Second of all, you were the one who asked me for help. Lastly, if I hadn't helped you, you'd be in the losers seat again."

OK… now I know I must be sick. I'm way too warm, and Duncan moving closer and closer to me isn't helping. I swallow thickly as my mouth turns dry. Duncan only looks amused as he suddenly has me cornered with his hand around my waist. I really should push him off but my muscles feel like jelly.

"So how bout it princess?" Duncan asks leaning in and brushing his nose against mine. I can't help but shudder, this is way too close for comfort. "I think you owe the man who won the challenge for you a kiss."

Help! I move my eyes frantically looking for anyone to help me. I notice everyone is too busy congratulating Harold. Something suddenly clicks in my mind and my eyes fall brightly on Duncan. I smile at him and finally find my strength pushing him off. "You're right Duncan! I do owe him a kiss." I saunter away from the very confused criminal and make my way over to Harold, who is still being congratulated and sitting in front of the cabins innocently.

I glance at Duncan over my shoulder before placing one kiss on Harold's cheek. Harold brightens up like a Christmas tree while Duncan's nearly falls to the floor.

"Thanks for winning us the challenge Harold," I say patting his cheek and walking away. I look back to see Duncan glaring viciously at Harold who is still happy as hell. Something tells me I might've made more trouble for Harold with Duncan, but it was worth it.

That experience with Duncan was weird enough, and adding a kiss to the whole scenario was one bullet I managed to dodge. Hopefully I'll be able to dodge the rest, because I honestly don't think I can handle those feelings Duncan creates in me, whatever those feelings are.

A/N: I like the compatibility between Courtney and Duncan during the dodge ball game, the two just seemed to work together so easily, as long as Courtney listened to Duncan anyway! But I can totally see Duncan being smug about his skills and expecting some kind of reward. I also thought it'd be fun to give Duncan more of a reason to beat up on Harold, gotta love it.


	5. Not Quite Horrible

Chapter 5: Not Quite Horrible

**Duncan POV**

I probably reached too far in hoping Courtney would reward me with a kiss, but to kiss Harold! That dork is officially on my hit list. Either way I think I'm giving up on the whole thing. Courtney is as guarded as the world's largest diamond; even if she doesn't want to admit she has a thing for me there is no way I'm going to get her to break.

It kind of sucks when just yesterday we really started working well together. She surprised me yet again with her confidence and game, hell she even took the chance to wake me up just for my help. At least she realizes that she needs me in this competition and should think twice about trying to send me home.

However today I might as well be invisible since this talent show involves nothing that I can apply my skills to. Courtney acted like a judge, denying or accepting people who are good enough for the challenge. I didn't even bother auditioning, I already knew she would shoot me down in a second, and I don't want a repeat of her rejection.

I'm trying to just concentrate on the card game Geoff and I are playing, but Courtney's violin playing keeps distracting me. I don't care for classical music but the way she plays it almost makes me want to listen. The way she looks is also very distracting. It's almost like when she's asleep, calm and relaxed, only this time there's passion in her face as well.

"Dude," calls Geoff waving a hand in my face. "If you like her so much just tell her."

I don't deny Geoff's assumption of my liking for Courtney. It's still true and always evident between two guys. I shrug and let Geoff know it's no big deal.

"Awe c'mon man. I'm sure she might like you too, you just gotta give it a chance," said Geoff being the ever hopeless romantic. Yuck!

"I already gave it a chance. Been there done that, I'm not wasting my time on someone who refuses to admit she likes me. Plus she's a pain in the ass," I retort remembering the kiss she gave Harold and not me.

Geoff just chuckles and shakes his head. "I never said it'd be easy bro, you picked one tough cookie. I just thought if anyone could handle it it'd be you."

I almost ignore Geoff's comment until I find myself unwilling considering it. I'm not one to give up on anything, but damn this is the first girl who's ever had this big an effect on me. That kiss she gave Harold yesterday made me want to beat him to a pulp. I don't think I've ever gotten jealous over any girl. But then again Courtney doesn't seem like just any girl.

"Well whatever you decide to do bro is totally up to you," says Geoff abandoning the card game and going over to practice some skateboarding tricks. DJ comes over and takes his place, which helps me get my mind back on the card game.

That is until we all want to see Bridgette's handstand trick. I honestly think it's a bunch of bullshit that she can stand on her hands for 20 minutes, but hey, if she can then I'll be impressed, if she can't that just means more money and candy for the rest of us.

Bridgette gets in place once we all lie our bets down. I get ready to time her as soon as she gets up on her hands. We all start to watch in amazement but I can already tell she's going to fail once one of her legs gets tangled in a rope. I'm so caught up in the act I don't even realize how close she is to Courtney who's still practicing. The rope around Bridgette's leg starts getting tighter and Bridgette makes an attempt to untangle herself only to have a stage light come crashing down.

I honestly only remember seeing the stage light coming down before a loud bang. Then I see Courtney's violin smashed in pieces. I start thinking how pissed Courtney's going to be at Bridgette until it finally hits me. Courtney!

Where the hell did she go!? Bridgette keeps saying "crap" and is racing off the stage. I quickly follow her and realize Courtney has been completely knocked off the stage with a huge bump on her head. I guess the stage light hit more than just the violin.

"Courtney! Courtney are you ok?" shouts Bridgette in a panic. I'm pretty sure the last thing Courtney needs is someone shouting in her face.

Courtney is trying to say something but obviously she was hit harder in the head than any of us thought. "Someone needs to take her to the medic!" Bridgette shouts still making a big scene.

I pretty much decide it's going to be me as I pick her up before anyone else has a chance to say anything. "I'll do it, I'll do it," I say sounding annoyed when really I sort of like carrying a barely conscious Courtney in my arms.

I don't say anything as I carry princess's royal ass to the medic. Courtney keeps mumbling incoherently as she wraps her arms around my neck for support. I get excited for a moment but remind myself that she's nearly unconscious and it doesn't mean anything. When I bring her to the medic I'm not that surprised to see that it's Chef, this show is so damn cheap.

I lie her down on what looks like an old army cot and survey the damage done to her head. It's unlikely she has a concussion, but she defiantly has one hell of a bump swelling up. Good thing she's hard headed.

"You can go now," Chef grunts irritably. I ignore him and decide to sit next to her bed waiting for Chef to fix her up, we don't need Courtney going home just because Chef doesn't know what he's doing. Chef growls once, clearly annoyed by my presence, but decide to focus on Courtney's injury. Surprisingly, Chef knows what he's doing, must've been from his war days.

Courtney's head starts to clear up as Chef wraps up her bruise. She blinks and looks around distortedly. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary," I answer in a bored tone.

Courtney squints her eyes at me. "Duncan?" she asks surprised.

I cross my arms over my chest trying to act tough. "Yeah I carried your ass here so don't go getting all bitchy with me, it's all Bridgette's fault." I'm not sure why I'm snapping at her, I guess it's just something to make myself look macho as opposed to caring. I hate that I still have a thing for this girl when she's so disgusted by me.

My entire tough guy thing fails when she wraps a hand around mine and smiles. "Thanks," she whispers closing her eyes in pain. Chef is almost done patching up her bruise.

I smile despite myself and squeeze her hand back. "But don't expect me to give you a kiss for this," she hisses at me practically cutting off the circulation in my hand.

I wince and manage to loosen her death grip chuckling at her response. "Consider this a free favor." Dammit! I still like her… so why doesn't she like me?

"Keep doing favors for me and I might just grant you with a kiss,' she mumbles.

Did she really just say that!? She's so into me!

Once Chef is finished Courtney sits up slowly. "Where's my violin?"

"Trashed," I answer not really caring. I really want to get closer to her now that I realize I am up for the challenge. There's no doubt in my mind now that his girl wants me, and I plan to take full advantage of that.

However my answer to her question has now left her completely forgotten about me. "My violin was damaged!" Within a flash she's running off to find her ruined violin and leave me there hanging. Maybe liking that girl isn't so horrible after all.

Feeling confident again I decide to return back to the challenge.

**2 hours later…..**

Harold won the challenge for us again! Courtney hugged him! I'm so going to kill him!

A/N: Anyone else notice that Harold won the challenge for the Killer Bass twice in a row? Anyway I will have the next chapters update soon along with chapters for "Vegas" and "Stay on Your Side." Till next time, bye!


	6. The Sucky Outcomes

Chapter 6: The Sucky Outcomes

**Courtney POV**

This officially sucks.

Even when I was a CIT at a crappy campsite it was way better than this.

We lost Katie and Sadie, our tent burned down, and then it started to rain on us! All of this would've been fine if it hadn't been for Duncan constantly making me his main target for humiliation. First he chose to be sexist towards me by calling me "woman" and demanding I cook for him, then he had to scare the living hell out of all of us with his stupid story, and then he tells me to calm down after we lose our tent and get stuck in the rain.

I have every reason to be pissed off right now and he has no right to tell me to calm down, let alone act like it's no big deal. Right now everyone is soaking wet from the rain and trying to get a few precious moments of sleep while it's still dark. Bridgette is snuggled up with Geoff, Harold is lying like a plank on the hard ground, and DJ is leaning his back against Tyler's. Meanwhile that jerk Duncan is snoozing away peacefully with his arms behind his head, sometimes I just hate him.

Well ok… yesterday he wasn't so bad. He did after all take me to the medic when I had hit my head. What I don't understand is why he beat up Harold later; all I did was hug him for winning the talent contest. Bridgette hugged him too but it's not like Geoff went and beat anyone up. Honestly, what is it that makes guys think beating up people is attractive?

I've never been the kind of girl to go for bad boys and I don't want to start. It's bad enough that I'm attracted to Duncan (yes I admit it!), but yesterday I slipped and actually started flirting with him, I actually made it sound like I'd give him a kiss if he did more favors for me. Since when am I the type of person to reward someone with kisses!

I sigh and look over at Duncan. It's his fault I'm unable to sleep, his scary stories spooked me and now all I keep thinking about is that goddamn stupid hook man. I'll never let him know what effect he had on me though, the moment anyone finds a weakness on you they use it against you. I'm not about to let myself be played by some boy just because I find him attractive.

"You still awake?"

I gasp and nearly jump out of my skin when Duncan suddenly speaks up and looks at me through one open eye. He smiles innocently at me as I try to compose myself.

"Yes I'm still awake. I'm soaking wet and don't feel like lying down on the wet dirt with no tent." Duncan rolls his eyes at me.

"Are you still complaining about that? The tent burned down, get over it." OK now I want to slap him, forget that sexy face of his, I want to slap it clean off.

"Don't tell me what to do," I hiss angrily at him. "I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm mad at you." I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on top of them pouting. I know I'm acting like a child right now but I can't help it. A hundred thousand dollars or not, I want to go home.

"Oh jeez," complains Duncan sitting up. "Are you still pissed I scared you earlier."

I glare at him evilly, making sure he doesn't think me weak or frail. "You did not scare me, it's your constant obnoxiousness I have a problem with."

Duncan looks at me as if I'm insane and asks "What the hell did I do that was so obnoxious?"

"You degraded me by calling me 'woman,' you made fun of me after your stupid story, and then you tell me to calm down after all the hard work I put into that tent burned down!" I have to grit my teeth in order to keep from yelling, but damn this guy makes me want to scream and holler.

Again Duncan rolls his eyes. "Ok then… from now on I'll call you a man, since calling you a woman clearly annoys you. I won't make fun of you when you scream like a baby after a simple story, and I'm so sorry your hours of blood and sweat in putting up that tent were ruined."

It goes quiet for a long time with the both of us just staring each other down. His sarcastic remark keeps ringing in my ears until I….until I….

I get up and start walking away. I am not putting up with this, a few insults in one day is enough. But for him to throw my frustrations right back in my face have really gotten on my last nerve. Forget about hating Duncan sometimes, I hate him now and forever.

Just when I think I'm rid of him he comes running after me. Why does God hate me?

"Oh c'mon Courtney, don't be so damn sensitive, I was joking!"

I stop walking, but it's not because he's sort of apologizing it's because….. "You said my name."

Duncan gulps once and shrugs his shoulders as if it's no big deal. It really isn't, I just never thought it was possible for him to use my actual name as opposed to some nickname.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from," says Duncan in a non-insulting voice. "We're all tired and a bit frustrated, but this is just one other challenge. We'll survive, just like we always do, and tomorrow you can complain about it as much as you want."

Duncan reaches for my hand, I think about pulling away but he's surprisingly warm.

"But for now can we just go to bed?" he pleads with me obviously tired himself.

Even though he's holding my hand I still don't budge. I don't fully trust myself around Duncan, not to mention I'm still mad at him all the crap he pulled with me earlier. I'm the type of girl who can hold a grudge for a long time.

"Please princess."

Fortunately for Duncan I'm also the kind of girl who's agreeable when I really want to be. I nod in approval and let Duncan lead me back to where the others are sleeping. He immediately finds a comfy area to lie down in while I look around dumbly for anywhere I might be comfortable. It's still cold and I'm still really spooked by the woods, so all I do is fidget around nervously while Duncan watches me clearly annoyed.

I yelp when a hand snatches my wrist and drags me down on a really warm and secure place. "Would you relax already, I'm trying to sleep here."

I realize I'm lying on Duncan's chest and my cheeks immediately heat up, I'm not use to this level of closeness or contact with another boy I find attractive. Duncan seems to sense my tenseness and scoffs. "I'm not going to do anything, and if this really embarrasses you so much then you can insult me in the morning and deny it."

I want to tell him it doesn't embarrass me, I really like lying this way with Duncan. It's appearing weak that scares me. Instead of saying anything I merely wrap my arms around Duncan and soak up his warmth. I decide I will just yell at him in the morning, I'm too relaxed against his body to worry about anything else. Just as I'm about to fall asleep something pops up in my mind.

"Duncan?"

"Hmm?" Duncan asks groggily.

"Why did you beat up Harold yesterday? He did help us win the challenge, you didn't even audition, you said the only thing you could do was carve a skull."

I feel his chest rise heavily then fall again. He takes a minute to answer my question. "Because he's a show off," he muttered angrily. I was about to tell him that wasn't a good excuse to beat someone up until he spoke again. "And because you didn't get to see my **real **talent. Trust me, if you knew what my real talent was you would've been all over me and not Harold."

"What is your real talent?" I ask curiously.

Duncan looks at me mischievously and grins wildly. I suddenly realize what he's talking about and slap him hard on the chest. "Ewe! Duncan that's gross!"

He chuckles and only continues to look at me devilishly. "Oh c'mon don't act like you don't want a performance," he says puckering his lips.

I roll my eyes and place my head back on his chest. "Pass."

Duncan makes another sound but I can't tell what it is. He sounds disappointed or frustrated, but that can't be it. I'm sure I'm not his type. I'm just one of those girls who's available to tease and maybe make out with a bit, but never actually get into a serious relationship with. For some reason it stings me that I'm just another girl to him, but it's not like I can do anything about it, and it's not like I'm going to do that to myself either.

"Good night Courtney." Again it's weird hearing him use my name.

"Good night Duncan." I feel so good in his arms and it sucks. It sucks that nothing real will ever come out of this. The outcome sucks more than this entire competition.

"Remember if have any urges during the night I'm right here sweetheart."

"Good night Duncan."

"Just wake me up and I'll take you somewhere nice and quiet, and we'll get down and dirty, and then-''

"GOOD NIGHT DUNCAN!"

A/N: I think another reason Courtney might be so brash against Duncan is because she doesn't think his feelings toward her are serious and he just sees her as a joke. But Duncan's approach is just his way of courting, which Courtney isn't use to, therefore she resists it. None the less Duncan really does have feelings for her, but it's hard for him to express them when he has an image to protect.

Anyway, let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be much better.


	7. Phobia Feelings

A/N: I have a one-shot based off the episode of "Phobia factor" that is similar to the idea of this story. If you like this chapter then I suggest reading my other story "Worst Fears." Anyway, please enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 7: Phobia Feelings

**Duncan POV**

I really felt bad for her. In reality Courtney should be going home right now, but I managed to convince more than enough people to keep her here and send Tyler home.

She's lucky I like her as much as I do or else she would be gone. Princess seems to be very good at overestimating herself, and that just keeps getting her in trouble.

But honestly, who the hell is afraid of jelly? Yes my fear is equally as stupid, but there are plenty of good explanations for my fear. Courtney's fear however…

She's still sitting outside of the girl's cabin wallowing in self pity. Courtney acts so tough and secure when really she's more vulnerable than she appears. I think her overachieving and perfectionist attitude are just cover ups for her faults and fears. But right now I just want to get to the bottom of this green jelly fear.

"Hey princess," I say sitting myself beside her. She scoots away, still ashamed of her defeat. "Awe c'mon don't be like that, it's not like I hate you for being a total wimp or costing us the challenge again."

I thought insulting her would get some kind of reaction, but she's still sitting there with a pathetic look on her face.

"I mean it's not like everyone can be brave, some people go their whole lives never facing their fears. You still have: uptight, bossy, and insane. You don't need to be brave when you're already out of your mind."

She doesn't even look at me. Having Courtney yell at me is one thing, having her ignore me is a whole other. I don't like her this way at all. I could….no I won't do that, not yet anyway. Instead I decide to do something a little bit less dangerous.

I put my arm around her.

Courtney immediately snaps out of her comatose state and looks like she's ready to murder me. "Duncan….I am in a **really** bad mood….do you really want to push it?"

Not many things scare me, but the look in Courtney's eyes is enough to have me coil away from her with an apologetic look on my face. "Just trying to get your attention," I reply cautiously.

Courtney closes her eyes and sighs. Now she really looks upset. Crap!

I'm so not cut out for this, when a girl is upset or crying or on that time of the month, I have no way of making things better, just worse.

But the look on Courtney's face is enough to make me want to try to cheer her up, even if I suck at it. "It's not that big a deal, you're still in the game and tomorrow we have another chance at winning."

She scoffs. "This is the second time in a row we've lost, how can you say it's no big deal?"

"Because it's not the end of the world," I point out. "We have plenty of other chances to kick some gopher ass." A small smile splits across her face. This encourages me to keep going. "Besides, you're more important to the team than you may think. You got me and DJ to face our fears, so even if we didn't win, at least we achieved something today."

I still can't really express to her how much her assurance got me through the challenge. If it hadn't been for Courtney I'd still be a pathetic loser afraid of cardboard standees. I feel less like a girl and more of a man because of her.

"I just wish I could've faced my fear today, I'm so embarrassed," she adds burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe everyone knows my biggest fear and had to watch me chicken out."

"Yeah about that…" she looks up at me and I take my chance. "How can **anyone **be afraid of green jelly?"

She huffs at me, obviously not willing to tell me.

"No I'm serious! I just don't get how anyone can be afraid of something so… stupid."

Courtney gives me a nasty look before saying. "Well I could ask you the same thing about your **stupid** phobia."

Touché, Its not like my fear isn't completely retarded. It is!

"Fine, if I explain mine, you have to explain yours, deal?" I hold out my hand hoping she'll accept my offer. As much as I hate to reveal this story I'm willing to do it just to hear hers.

Courtney thinks it over right before smirking and giving my hand a strong shake. "Deal."

I heave in a big breath of air. I have never told anyone this story and right now I really wish there was something to get me out of it, but a deal is a deal.

"When I was twelve my brother and I went to a record store…." Shit! Why is this so hard?

"Go on," presses Courtney. My mouth is still dry and my throat is tight. "I promise I'm not going to tell anyone."

I finally relax and continue. "Well there was a Celine Dion record store-standee in front of the place, and my brother thought it'd be funny to play a prank on me." This is the part where I pray a nuclear bomb goes off and the world explodes. "So he hid behind the standee and started talking in this really scary voice."

Courtney is listening intently and keeping her eyes on me, damn she looks pretty right now. "What did he say?"

"He was interpreting Celine's voice and saying things like 'You'll be like one of us,' or 'I'll haunt you in your sleep.' Then my brother pushed the standee on top of me. I was so freaked out I started….well I….I"

"You started crying," finished Courtney.

I look away from her face, now I'm the one who's embarrassed. "I was twelve! I didn't know my brother was going to play some stupid trick on me." I really wish my brother was here right now so I could punch him. Having a whole store watch you cry while a cardboard standee is on top of you is one of the most humiliating things to experience. Ever since then I can't look at a Celine Dion standee without cringing.

I suddenly feel a familiar soft hand on mine. "Hey it's ok now," Courtney says giving it a squeeze. "You moved on from that, you faced your fear and conquered it. You're not twelve anymore and I bet you can beat up your brother for it later."

She read my mind. "That's the first thing I'm doing once I get home." We both laugh. It's strangely comfortable that Courtney and I can actually have a good moment together without trying to tear each other's heads off. "Ok, I told my story, now it's your turn."

"No."

She did not just say that. "No? You can't say no, you shook on it, you have to tell!"

"I changed my mind," she said looking guiltily away from me.

"Don't be a loser twice in one day," I said poking her in the side.

Courtney made a crazy squeaking sound before slapping my hand away. "Stop it! I am not trying to punk out, I just don't feel like sharing right now."

I poke her again, this time I bit harder. She half squeaks/half screams. "If you don't tell me I'm going to keep doing this." This time I poke her in her side about three times before she nearly falls over in shrieking. I can't believe a chick is this sensitive and ticklish, it's rather entertaining.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you," Courtney pleads bringing me to stop, which is too bad because I really like it when she tries to resist me, makes it more fun for me to torture her.

She takes a deep breath and starts talking. "In the third grade some boy dumped a whole bowl of green jelly all over my head and everyone started laughing at me." She rolls her eyes as if she has no reason to be upset, hell I don't even know this guy and I want to beat the crap out of him.

"I was so freaked out I could never look at green jelly again without being reminded of the most embarrassing and disgusting moment in my life." Courtney rubs her arm uncomfortably and shrugs at me, not going any further in describing her feelings about it.

I shrug back at her and nod. "Yeah I guess I can understand that." I actually can, having a whole crowd of people laugh at you at your worst is not enjoyable. "But you do realize that the boy who dumped the jelly on your head did it because he liked you."

Courtney furrows her brow as if she's never heard of such a thing. "What? Am I supposed to believe that a boy who dumps jelly on me does it because he likes me?"

"Yep."

She rolls her eyes. "That's stupid."

"Not really, for guys who don't know how to be romantic they need to find different ways of getting a girls attention. If he can't give a girl flowers, pour green jelly on her head."

Courtney laughs humorously. "So I should be flattered if a guy makes fun of me and covers me in disgusting food?"

I smile back at her knowingly. "Yes, it's our way of saying you're hot, you're beautiful, and you're a little too good for us." Just to prove my point I decide to do what I had originally planned to do. I pull out the jar I had hidden in my pocket, open it up…. And pour green jelly on her head.

For 3 complete seconds I wait for her to snap and when she does I swear she almost bursts my eardrums. Courtney screams bloody murder and jumps up from her spot looking at me in complete horror while the jelly starts drooping down her face.

"**Duncan! Why in freaking hell did you do that!?"**

I'm still taken back by the sight of green jelly running down her face that I just look at her dumbly for a few seconds. Part of me feels like apologizing, part of me feels like laughing, and a whole other part of me is telling me to tell the truth.

Courtney is waiting for an answer, she's so angry she's shaking, but at least she hasn't killed me yet. Instead of actually telling her the truth I decide to let her figure it out herself.

"Why do you think?" I ask.

She's about to yell at me until something registers in her jelly covered head and she actually smiles at me!

Courtney takes a handful of jelly in her hand and laughs at it as if it's no big deal. Looks like princess got to face her fears after all.

She walks over to me still smiling, and just when I think she's going to give me a kiss, she leans down and smears the jelly all over my face. "Thanks," she says flicking a little extra at me and walking away.

I don't even bother to wipe the jelly off my face as I call back to her, "You're welcome."

All of a sudden I discover I have a whole other phobia. What if she rejects me? What if that was really all for nothing and she never comes around?

Some of the jelly drips over on my lips, I dart my tongue out and lick it off. It actually doesn't taste too bad. The fact that Courtney smeared it on my face makes it even sweeter…**she so wants me. **

Now that I have her right where I want her, I have nothing to fear at this point.

A/N: As Duncan said, some men don't do roses, and have to do other things to get a girls attention, even if it is juvenile. While Duncan's approach isn't romance, it doesn't mean Courtney doesn't know or doesn't respond to his advances. Besides, most men go about their love interests in a childish way, but that doesn't mean it isn't sincere. Courtney may be able to resist it now but as we all know she'll come around eventually, and when she does….oh the passion! Anyway please review!

P.S. How did you guys like my explanation for their phobias?


	8. Up The Creek and Over the Waterfall

Chapter 8: Up the Creek and over the Waterfall

**Courtney POV**

So it turns out that Duncan does really like me after all. What I can't figure out now is why? I can understand him going after someone like Gwen or even Heather, but me?

At least he didn't try to partner up with me for this stupid canoe challenge. I swear with Chef's horrible cooking and these life threatening challenges, we'll all be lucky to leave this island alive and in good health.

I'm glad I finally have someone sane to talk to today. It seems I'm not the only one being courted in the worst way; Geoff's pathetic attempt to impress Bridgette still has me shaking my head. Sure Duncan's approach was juvenile, but at least he didn't do something so….weird.

Speaking of Duncan, his canoe is riding right beside ours. I can see he bullied Harold and Sadie into his team so he wouldn't have to do much work. I can also see him staring at me and it's enough to make my entire face go red. Ever since yesterday I've been trying to avoid him.

It's not that a part of me isn't interested, it's just…..hell I don't even know!

"Pssst!"

I ignore him and his need to get my attention. He's right beside us, I don't understand why he doesn't just use his words. But then again he could've just told me he liked me as opposed to dumping jelly on my head.

"Hey Bridgette," he whispers loudly.

Bridgette? Why is he trying to get Bridgette's attention?

"Can you tell Courtney that I think she's really hot."

Oh God! Why is he doing this to me? Sure enough Bridgette taps me on the shoulder and tells me what Duncan said. I glare at her for encouraging this behavior, but she only finds it amusing as she giggles away at his childish antics.

I throw a nasty look at Duncan before replying to Bridgette, "Can you tell Duncan I think he's a juvenile fool who doesn't know anything about women or what they want."

Bridgette raises her eyebrows a bit, surprised by my reaction. She cautiously repeats it back to Duncan who only holds his smug smile on his face.

"Bridgette, Tell Courtney that she'd be even hotter if she took that pole out of her ass."

Bridgette was too shocked to even reply, so I immediately shot back at Duncan. "Tell Duncan to shut his big mouth before I shut it for him!"

"Tell Courtney that she just has to kiss me to shut me up."

"Tell Duncan he can kiss my ass because it is never going to happen."

"Tell Courtney I'd love to."

Before I can contain myself I'm hitting Duncan over and over again with my oar. I know everyone else is watching in extreme horror and confusion, but that's what this jerk gets for acting like such a pig!

It's a good thing Duncan has two people in his canoe, because he's pretty much useless at this point.

Harold and Sadie row as far away from me before I completely kill Duncan who is barley even conscious and keeps mumbling incoherently, although I think he keeps saying "I love that woman."

Bridgette and I keep rowing silently. I'm still pretty mad and hot tempered, so when she taps me on the shoulder I snap at her unintentionally. "What!"

"Take it easy Court," says Bridgette holding up one hand cautiously. "I just wanted to say…well good job for beating up Duncan. I don't think he's ever had a girl put him in his place before."

I smile proudly at myself for not being weak or afraid of Duncan…or my feelings towards him.

"But…." Bridgette suddenly adds unexpectedly. "I do think he went about it better than Geoff did."

How can she even say that? At least Geoff was _trying_ to be romantic. Duncan was just being a jerk.

"I'm not saying he did a great job," continued Bridgette. "But at least he was straightforward and honest with you."

All I can do is sigh and shake my head. I'd rather Duncan be subtle rather than obvious about his feelings towards me. It makes me mad mostly because I feel I have to deny mine; the fact that he can be so carefree with everything drives me nuts. How can anyone go through life without planning or strategizing first? Hasn't he weighed the pros and cons of being with me? Hasn't he thought about how this is going to look to the millions of viewers around the world? Hasn't he thought about the future? Why must he be so impulsive?

"Courtney."

Bridgette voice snaps me out of my trance and I realize we're approaching Boney Island. Finally I can focus on the game again.

**1 hour later**

I'm so damn tired right now, and it doesn't make me feel any better when the other team is ahead of us again! I swear if I got put on a team of nothing but losers I am going to sue this entire show.

"Hey princess, stop daydreaming and get over here and help me light this damn fire." I scowl at Duncan as I sent some more firewood down.

"Exactly how do you plan to start a fire?" I always figured Duncan was primitive, but I never thought he was resourceful enough.

He just winks at me and starts digging in his pocket. "Don't worry about it, all I need you to do is blow."

**Oh that does it! **

I walk straight up to Duncan so we're only a few centimeters apart and yell straight in his face. "Listen you jerk! I am not going to engage in anything sexual with you! So stop asking!"

Now everyone really is staring, even Duncan is looking at me as if I'm nuts. He can't honestly expect me to just get down on my knees and start-

Duncan suddenly pulls out a lighter. "Courtney… I meant I need to you to _blow_ on the fire once I light it, so it can grow."

….

Ok I am so embarrassed now.

I choose to keep my eyes on Duncan and without meaning to I realize we're having a staring contest. I don't know why I haven't distanced myself from him yet, but being this close to him…is actually kind of comfortable. Duncan seems perfectly at ease too. It feels like we're silently sizing each other up and trying to look for something hidden.

I have no idea what it is that is keeping me rooted in my place, but there is a crazy electrical current passing between us.

*SNAP*

A stick breaks nearby and I realize I've been holding my breath. I finally distance myself from him and take in a few deep breaths. Duncan grins once at me and starts to burn a small piece of wood. I just stand there with my face completely red and my mouth sealed shut. I honestly thought…well never mind, I really should be helping Duncan now.

**1 hour later**

We're going to win! Finally we're going to end our pathetic losing streak! Thank god DJ is so strong and thank god for Izzy's big mouth!

We're all cheering on DJ as he continues to kick away at the water and send us flying towards the shore. For the first time in a long time I feel like we're all a team again and all truly getting along. Even with Duncan sitting so close to me I can't help but smile and continue to celebrate.

We speed past the other team like a bullet and I'm so ecstatic I don't even realize we're going to crash.

We come in too fast and all end up flying with the canoes all around us. All I'm aware of is loud crashes and the booming impact of hitting the ground. I'm still rather happy from the win that the pain doesn't even bother me. What does bother me is the person who's on top of me and crushing my lungs.

My head finally clears from the impact and I get a better look at who's on top of me.

_Oh God!_ I think my heart just stopped.

Duncan's unmistakable turquoise eyes are looking down at me, his mouth is partly open from the shock of the crash. He has both arms on either side of me while his lower body is settled right between my legs. That familiar electrical current seems to be flowing between us again. Part of my brain is screaming "get off" while the other part of my brain is saying "go for it."

Go for what?

My ears pick up on more noises and I realize some of the canoes are still hitting the ground. How is it that I feel so relaxed in this position with Duncan when there is so much chaos around us, we could get hurt if something or someone lands on us.

Now my heart is picking up speed, Duncan is leaning closer. I should push him off, push him off and run away before I let this go any further. I shouldn't be doing this.

But I am.

Duncan's mouth covers mine and before I can stop my lips… they're already kissing him back.

Kissing Duncan isn't what I thought it would be. It's soft and slow, it's almost as if he isn't trying to overpower me or be dominating. He's actually keeping pace with me and following me smoothly, almost as if we've done this a million times before. I actually realize Duncan is being a gentleman! He isn't groping me or making crude remarks or even smothering me in the kiss. He's actually being…gentle.

Before it gets any deeper we both hear everyone cheering.

Oh yeah…we won.

Duncan and I both smile and get up from our position and cheer along with the rest of our team. No seems to have seen our small and short moment and with all the commotion it's almost as if it didn't happen.

I can't explain it, but a part of me feels calm and good about what just happened. But the other 80% of my body is retreating from Duncan. As much as I loved what had just happened, I don't want to ruin it. I don't want Duncan to even bring it up, I feel his stupid mouth could make the whole magical effect disappear. Or worse still, I feel everyone else knowing about it would dampen the whole kiss.

It was something just between us, something no one else saw, not even the camera men since we were hidden behind one of the canoes.

I barely glance at Duncan and realize he's not saying anything, he's not even really looking at me. He just has a silly grin on his face and seems to be off in a daze. I don't think I have to worry about him bringing it up; we both seem satisfied for the remainder of the day.

As ridiculous as this sounds, I feel like I'm falling…straight off a waterfall and into some potentially sharp and dangerous rocks. So much for swearing I'd never kiss him…I just completely screwed myself.

A/N: I noticed in this episode there is such little DxC that I decided this will be the moment the couple would "seal the deal" so to speak. But of course Courtney has to over think things and will continue to resist Duncan. Again this is only because he's not what she's use to, therefore she will find any reason to not be with him. They will go back to their regular routine of insulting each other 'cause that's what they're most comfortable with, but eventually they will want more and of course DxC will finally be together!

Review and be kind!

P.S. I think Geoff's attempt to impress Bridgette was cute! Weird… but cute.


	9. If you Can't Take the Heat Hang in The

A/N: Sorry I've been so busy but I recently started a relationship and we've been hanging out a lot and having fun before he has to go back to college. I hope most of you got to read my other story "Lucky Seven" for DxC, unless you're not a smut person…. Anyway! Let's get back to the story, this episode was one of my favorites.

* * *

Chapter 9: If You Can't Take the Heat…Hang in There

**Duncan POV**

I can tell Courtney has been avoiding me ever since our kiss, I'm having a difficult time keeping it to myself. I really want to brag to everyone that I kissed princess and that she actually tastes sweet and not bitter, but I just decide to keep my mouth shut. I'm still not even sure what the kiss meant.

One moment I'm about to die, the next I'm on top of Courtney in the best possible position and kissing her. I don't even know what came over me at that moment, I just saw her with those mouthwatering lips and before I could contain myself I was practically mauling her. What surprised me the most was that she actually kissed back! No kicks to the balls or even a slap across the face. She had actually kissed me back as if she wanted to do it since the day we met. I wouldn't be surprised if that were true, but this happened a lot sooner than I thought it would, for her I think it happened when it was never suppose to.

"Duncan, do you think you can make yourself useful and actually help?"

Another thing I've noticed about Courtney is that she's in a really bad mood today, which I can only use to my advantage. "I think you're doing a great job all by yourself princess, try leaning over again and see if that pole up your ass will fall out."

I dodge just in time as she flings a crate of food at my head. I really should be helping her, the boxes and crates of food weigh a ton, but if there's one thing I've learned about Courtney it's that she can take care of herself. I decide to grab the last remaining box of food we will need for the challenge and start heading towards the kitchen.

As we walk back I notice Courtney is carefully keeping her eyes away from me and looking forward without saying a word. I decide now is a good time as any to push her buttons and get some answers on what happened yesterday with the kiss.

Before I get a chance to put my plan into action, Geoff starts acting like the declared head chef and starts pairing people up. Courtney is still a bit too flustered to realize that everyone but us have paired up. Perfect.

10 minutes later

Ok I officially hate cooking. Princess keeps hanging over my head and criticizing everything I do, it's not like I'm a professional cook, what does she expect?

"Oh my god Duncan, have you never stirred anything before?" she asks annoyingly.

"Well I-"

"I mean honestly! How much of a brain do you need to stir something, it's not rocket science."

"I just-"

"And did you even read the directions? You didn't put in nearly enough sugar, not to mention-"

"Courtney!" I yell out reaching my breaking point. I yelled her name so loud that everyone else has gone silent and is looking at the two of us. "Shut up, and start making the custard, **over there**."

Courtney huffs at me and surprisingly enough actually does what she's told. I'm really glad I can get a moment of peace to reorganize my thoughts and how to break her down about that kiss. It's not just the fact that she's a good kisser, she's a damn good one, but it's mostly why she kissed me?

For me it was more than just lust. As annoying, uptight, and bossy as she is, I really do like this chick. She's passionate, unpredictable, and unlike any other girl I've met. Most of the girls I've been with before have been down to earth and rebellious. Courtney however is chaotic and ambitious; she isn't agreeable to anyone else's standards and sets high expectations for herself. I've never met a girl like her, or I simply ignored them. Courtney isn't one to be ignored though, and it's all of this that truly makes her hot, for me it really was more than just a physical thing.

For her though? For all I know she could actually just think I'm good looking, which is no surprise, but I want to know if it does run deeper than that or if she really does hate my guts and the kiss was just one big accident.

Courtney keeps muttering to herself and I decide to take my shot.

I walk up behind her and look over her shoulder and down at the custard, her body immediately stiffens up and I can see a tint of red coming over her cheeks, but she keeps her head down determined to ignore me.

"How's it going princess?"

She rolls her eyes and keeps stirring the custard. "Fine, are you finished with your assignment yet?"

Assignment? Geez she needs to loosen up. "Nah not yet, I'm just taking a break."

This gets Courtney's attention and she finally faces me with that cute look of anger written across her face. "Duncan we don't have time for breaks! You're going to let the other team get ahead!"

The way Heather keeps snapping at everyone, it's very unlikely. "Oh c'mon princess, a break won't hurt you, why don't you and I take a break together," I say wiggling my eyebrows, hoping she'd take my hint on the kiss.

Her face goes even redder but she tries to disguise it by making one of disgust. "Duncan… stop."

"What?" I say stepping closer to her. Her mouth goes slightly parted and she now looks nervous and anxious.

"Stop trying to antagonize me," she says finally putting down her stirring spoon and trying to ease herself away from me.

"Well it's not like we haven't done it before," I say implying the kiss again.

Courtney pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs deeply. "Look Duncan I…."

At this point Courtney's mouth is hanging open still trying to find something to say, so I decide to do something that I find mildly funny. I pick up her stirring spoon and stick a mouthful of custard in her yappy mouth.

Of course Courtney looks like she's about to kill me, but her anger suddenly vanishes as the taste of the custard takes over and sends her in moment of bliss. As she swallows the custard she nods happily and says, "Damn! With custard like that we're sure to win."

There's the Courtney I know, random and motivated. I shake my head at her amused.

"Don't make fun of me you jerk, I'm an excellent cook!" she says scooping up some more custard on her finger, ready for another taste.

I manage to catch her finger before she can lick the custard off, I pull her closer to me, the same closeness as when we kissed, and I gently suck the custard off her finger before freeing her hand. Courtney is now beat red but I've noticed she hasn't moved from her spot, she hasn't tried to distance herself from me, in fact the way she's staring at me makes me feel as though she's reaching out to me, trying to get closer.

Whatever it is Courtney is feeling it's clear that it's more than just a physical thing. I don't think she has it figured out yet, but I've waited this long for Courtney, I can wait longer for her to decide. I just need to leave myself open and available to her.

"You are a pretty decent cook princess," I say licking my lips. "But don't forget there are sweeter things in this kitchen you could have your lips on."

Courtney suddenly bends the spoon back and flings a glob of custard in my eye. I look at her dumbfounded and ask, "Really? Are you serious?"

She merely shrugs her shoulders. "If you can't take the heat…."

Oh but I can princess, I plan to hang in there, the real question is can you?

I'd hate to ask or hope for anything from Courtney, but on this…. I hope she can figure out what she wants. Because I already know I want her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah a little shorter than my other stories but hey…. I still hope you guys enjoyed. Review!


End file.
